1. Field
The inventive concepts relate to electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection devices. More particularly, the inventive concepts relate to finFET type of ESD protection devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ESD protection device may have gate structures formed as spaced apart from each. In finFET type of ESD devices, these gate structures may be spaced from each other by relatively large distances. An epitaxial layer may be grown to fill a recess between the gate structures, and a contact plug may be formed on the epitaxial layer. An external voltage may be applied to the contact plug to facilitate an electrostatic discharge of the gate structures.